Yuki Onna
by Mikazuki Mitsukai
Summary: Summary's inside.
1. 1 Shirayuki Rukia

**Summary: **

**Orang-orang memandangnya saat mereka berjalan melewatinya. Dia duduk bergeming di tempat dengan wajah tersembunyi dari pandangan. Gaunnya tampak seperti kolam air yang mengelilinginya, cantik sekali. Namun orang-orang itu memandangnya seakan dia monster. Ya, monster. Si gadis salju yang mengerikan.**

**Disclaimer: **

**-mengukir-ukir sebatang kayu dengan tampak lesu dan kuyu dan dengan latar belakang suara jangkrik- Bleach… Rukia-chan… Shiro-chan… Ichi-chan… -mendadak berdiri dan berteriak seperti orang gila- SEMUA BUKAN PUNYAKU! BUKAN PUNYAKU! TIDAAAAAK! AAAAH, TIDAAAAK!!!! –teriak-teriak sendiri sambil menari-nari seperti orang kesetanan-**

---

_**Yuki Onna**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Rukia**_

Angin di musim dingin berhembus keras di antara batang-batang pohon tua raksasa. Ranting-ranting hitam berderak keras terkena tiupan angin namun tak pernah patah. Tanah beku dan keras tertutup oleh lapisan salju yang padat dan keras karena kencangnya tiupan angin. Salju telah berhenti turun. Di antara batang-batang pohon yang besar dan tua karena usia, gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah begitu ringan hingga seakan melayang. Rambutnya hitam panjang, melayang-layang dengan lembut di sekitar wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya berwarna ungu amethyst dengan sorot mata dingin dan tegas di dalamnya. Kimononya putih bersih, terbuat dari sutra yang tipis dan ringan. Obinya putih keperakan, terikat erat di pinggangnya yang ramping. Langkah kakinya tak tampak di atas salju yang sekeras es.

Yuki Onna adalah panggilan orang untuknya. Gadis itu sudah berkeliaran di dalam hutan yang membeku dalam musim dingin selama seratus lima puluh tahun. Begitu banyak cerita yang beredar tentangnya. Dikatakan bahwa sang gadis salju muncul di hadapan para pengembara yang dengan bodoh masuk ke hutan dimana musim dingin selalu terasa seakan takkan pernah berakhir dan memikat mereka mengikutinya masuk ke kedalaman hutan yang nyaris tanpa ujung. Siapapun yang mengikutinya takkan pernah bisa kembali karena si gadis salju akan menjadikan mereka budaknya selamanya di dunia gaib yang tak dikenal oleh para manusia.

Karena itulah, bodoh jika ada orang yang berani memasuki hutan di musim dingin, karena gadis salju siap menunggu di ujung jalan untuk tersenyum pada siapapun yang lewat dan mengajak mereka masuk ke kediamannya di alam kehancuran.

Sungguh bodoh orang-orang yang hidup di dunia. Mereka mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar, bahkan sebelum mereka membuktikan sendiri akan apa yang mereka dengar. Dari satu orang yang memiliki ketidakpahaman, menyebar pada orang-orang lain suatu gosip yang belum jelas keberanannya. Terkadang malah berubah menjadi kebohongan besar yang menyimpang jauh dari kebenaran. Sang gadis salju seringkali tertawa geli mendengar cerita-cerita tentang dirinya dari mulut orang-orang yang masuk ke hutan dan bertemu dengannya. _Bodohnya_, pikir si gadis salju.

Si gadis salju berhenti tiba-tiba. Dia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan mendengarkan. Dari kejauhan, terdengar teriakan samar orang-orang dan ada asap hitam yang membubung ke udara. Secepat angin, si gadis salju berlari ke arah datangnya asap. Kimono putihnya menempel erat di kulit dan rambutnya bertambah acak-acakan, tapi si gadis salju tidak peduli. Saat dia sampai di tepi hutan, dia menghentikan larinya dan memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan badan tersembunyi di balik sebatang pohon tua.

Kota kecil di seberang hutan hancur dalam abu dan api. Rumah-rumah di sepanjang jalan terbakar, beberapa sudah roboh dan beberapa menjadi arang. Orang-orang berlarian panik. Kimono mereka yang biasanya rapi dan mewah tampak kusut dan kotor. Wajah penduduk yang biasanya ceria tampak ketakutan, dan para bangsawan yang pongah tidak lagi berjalan tegap dengan kepala ditinggikan seakan mereka memiliki seluruh dunia. Anak-anak menangis memandangi tempat tinggal mereka yang terbakar. Hewan-hewan ternak berlarian, tidak memedulikan majikan mereka lagi. Hanya berusaha untuk menjauhi api sedapat mungkin.

Kemudian si gadis salju melihat sesuatu yang lain. Dari sela-sela bangunan yang runtuh, muncul lima, sepuluh, selusin, dua lusin, tiga puluh orang militer. Mereka memakai gi dan hakama berwarna hitam dengan pedang di tangan atau di pinggang mereka. Si gadis salju mengenali siapa mereka: shinigami. Prajurit penjaga Raja Soul Society. Si gadis salju pernah bertemu mereka sebelum ini dan berharap agar tidak bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Sediam batu, si gadis salju berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Kekacauan di kota bukanlah urusannya. Mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya, dan dia tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tak peduli.

---

Si pemuda memandang ke arah dimana gadis berkimono putih tadi menghilang. Dipanggilnya salah satu anak buahnya dan diperintahkannya sebagian pasukan untuk ikut dengannya masuk ke hutan dan menangkap gadis itu sementara sisa pasukannya yang lain menangkapi orang-orang kota yang selamat dari kebakaran. Begitu lima belas orang pasukannya siap, si pemuda membawa mereka masuk ke hutan dimana tanah tertutup oleh lapisan salju keras yang licin. Kalau bukan karena latihan selama bertahun-tahun, si pemuda dan pasukannya pasti sudah terpeleset begitu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sana.

Sungguh aneh betapa berbedanya hutan dengan kota yang terbakar itu. Di hutan, segalanya sunyi kecuali suara angin yang berhembus. Tapi si pemuda tidak bisa memikirkan itu. Ada tugas yang harus diselesaikannya, jadi dia menyuruh dua pelacaknya yang terbaik untuk berjalan di depan dan mencari jejak si gadis berkimono putih. Perintah yang diberikan kepada si pemuda jelas: semua orang harus ditangkap tanpa kecuali.

---

Si gadis salju bisa mendengar langkah kaki di atas es di belakangnya dan ada rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya. Ada yang mengikutinya. Tidak hanya satu orang. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, si gadis salju berpaling. Tidak ada apa-apa di belakangnya kecuali pohon tua, salju, angin dan kehampaan. Tapi si gadis salju tahu, orang-orang itu akan mencapai tempatnya sebentar lagi. Menghindar akan sia-sia karena mereka memiliki pelacak bersama mereka, dan karena itu, akan menemukannya dengan cepat. Bodoh kalau berpikir kalau orang-orang itu tidak membawa pelacak bersama mereka. Bagaimana lagi mereka akan menemukan seseorang dalam hutan penuh pohon-pohon raksasa yang nyaris semua pemandangannya tampak sama?

Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, si gadis salju dikelilingi oleh empat belas orang shinigami, semuanya mengenakan kimono hitam dan membawa pedang. Wajah mereka menunjukkan keseriusan dan keheranan. Si gadis salju juga melihat dua orang lainnya. Dua orang itu juga shinigami, namun pakaian mereka berbeda. Seorang mengenakan haori putih dengan tepian bawah berhiaskan berlian hitam dan nomor kanji empat belas tertulis di baliknya. Rambut orang itu berwarna orange, membuat si gadis salju mengangkat sebelah alis karena heran. Namun saat si gadis salju mengalihkan perhatian pada wajah si orang asing, dia melihat kerutan permanen di atas wajah tampan seorang pemuda yang tampak tak lebih dari delapan belas tahun, seakan dunia telah membuatnya marah. Orang asing yang satu mengenakan seragam shinigami yang biasa, namun dengan sebuah lencana berlambang empat belas dan bunga yang si gadis salju tak tahu namanya. Orang itu berambut hitam dan mengenakan kacamata yang didorongnya ke atas setiap beberapa detik sekali. Wajahnya tampak serius dan ada ekspresi menilai yang tersembunyi dengan baik di wajahnya, namun masih sempat tertangkap oleh si gadis salju.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya orang asing berambut orang yang memakai haori putih. Si gadis salju mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang itu.

"Rukia," jawab si gadis salju dengan tenang. Siapapun akan terpaksa memuji ketenangannya, mengingat dia dikelilingi oleh empat belas orang shinigami terlatih, dan si gadis salju tidak memiliki senjata apa-apa.

"Nama keluargamu?" tanya orang asing itu lagi.

"Shirayuki," jawab si gadis salju. "Shirayuki Rukia."

Orang asing itu mengangguk dan berkata pada para pengawalnya, "Bawa dia." Seseorang berjalan maju, hendak mengenakan sebuah borgol pada Rukia, tapi si gadis salju memberi orang itu pandangan dingin memperingatkan, membuat orang itu takut dan membatalkan niat untuk memborgolnya. Rukia mengikuti orang-orang itu dengan tenang dan dalam diam.

Mereka tidak berjalan ke arah kota yang terbakar untuk bergabung dengan sisa pasukan. Mereka berjalan ke arah Barat Daya. Shinigami yang mengenakan haori menyambar lengan Rukia dan membawanya pergi dengan teleportasi, cepat sekali sehingga Rukia nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk menarik napas.

"Maaf," gumam si shinigami berambut orange begitu mereka berhenti. "Kalau tidak dengan teleportasi, akan makan waktu lama sekali untuk sampai kemari."

Segera, Rukia mengamati sekeliling dan memicingkan mata karena menahan rasa sebal yang menumpuk. Dia tidak lagi berada di pinggir hutan, melainkan di sebuah lapangan latih tanding sebuah bangunan. Ada lusinan bangunan yang tersebar di tempat itu. Semuanya memiliki nomor kanji empat belas di atas setiap pintu.

"Kemana kau membawaku?" desis Rukia.

"Barak Divisi Keempat Belas Seireitei," jawab si shinigami singkat. Sebelum shinigami itu sempat mencerna ekspresi yang tiba-tiba melintas di wajah Rukia, dia sudah terbungkuk-bungkuk dengan perut terasa seperti baru saja diseruduk badak. "WHAT THE HELL-" dia berteriak kesakitan, tapi sebuah suara feminine menyelanya.

"Dengar, kau sialan, aku ingin kau mengantarku kembali ke hutan! Sekarang juga! Apa hakmu membawaku kemari tanpa seizinku? Kembalikan aku!" bentak Rukia dengan suara keras dan tampang marah, sesuatu yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah terjadi. Sebelah alis si shinigami berkedut dan, menghiraukan protes otot-otot perutnya, dia menegakkan diri dengan begitu cepat untuk membalas bentakan Rukia.

"Dan apa hakmu memukulku, bocah? Tunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat! Bukan keinginanku membawamu kemari dan jelas bukan keinginanku kau sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabku! Kalau kau mau protes, protes pada Yamamoto-Soutaicho!" si shinigami balas membentak dengan sama geramnya. Selama semenit penuh, mereka melotot pada satu sama lain dengan benci sampai akhirnya shinigami dengan lencana menginterupsi mereka.

"Aku benci menginterupsi suasana penuh cinta ini," ejek si shinigami berkacamata itu. "tapi Yamamoto-Soutaicho ingin kita bertiga datang ke ruang pertemuan Divisi Pertama."

"Bagus! Sekarang aku bisa menjauhkan bocah ini dariku," geram si shinigami berambut orange. Rukia menendang tulang kering shinigami itu sekuat tenaga, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. "OWW! APA MASALAHMU SEKARANG, HAH???" teriak si shinigami berambut orange.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BOCAH, MORON!" Rukia balas berteriak. Kemudian perhatiannya dialihkan oleh suara tawa. Rukia menoleh dan melihat si shinigami berkacamata tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga kacamatanya melorot sampai ke ujung hidung.

"Oh, hahaha! Shirayuki-san, kau benar-benar hebat! Belum pernah aku me-melihat I-Ichigo kalah dari perempuan seperti itu! Oh, hahaha!" gelak si shinigami. Shinigami moron berambut orange yang dipanggilnya Ichigo memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sanggup membunuh. "Oh, dan namaku Ishida Uryu, Shirayuki-san," si shinigami berkacamata memperkenalkan diri begitu sesi tawa histerisnya berhenti.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ishida-san," ujar Rukia. Walaupun tumbuh besar di dalam hutan, Rukia diajarkan sopan santun dan bisa bersikap amat berwibawa seperti setiap bangsawan terbesar.

"Dan Kaptenku yang bodoh ini adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, Kapten Divisi Keempat Belas Seireitei," tambah Ishida seraya mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah shinigami moron yang tampak berang.

"Ishida…" Ichigo menggeram, tapi Ishida tidak memedulikannya.

"Ayo cepat berangkat kalau kau tidak ingin terkena amarah Yamamoto!" ajak Ishida. Dengan shunpo, shinigami itu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia sendirian.

"Sialan dia itu," geram Ichigo. Sebelum Rukia bisa berkata-kata, dia menyambar pinggang Rukia dan berkata, "pegangan!"

Sekali lagi, udara seakan dihempaskan keluar dari paru-paru Rukia. Tanpa sadar, dia berpegangan pada jubah Ichigo erat-erat seakan takut jatuh. Tanah bergerak begitu cepat di bawahnya dan bangunan-bangunan tampak seperti kelebatan-kelebatan tak berarti. Entah berapa bangunan yang mereka lewati, Rukia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Saat Ichigo berhenti dan berdiri tegak di depan sebuah bangunan besar, susah payah Rukia melepaskannya.

"Eh, maaf. Shunpo yang pertama memang menyebalkan," ujar Ichigo seraya memandang sosok Rukia yang gemetaran. Rukia mengacuhkannya karena dia masih berusaha untuk mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang kosong.

Mereka berjalan memasuki pintu kembar raksasa dengan lambang satu. Bagian dalamnya adalah sebuah ruangan amat luas dengan dua baris pria dan wanita. Di kepala barisan, berdiri sebuah singgasana dengan seorang pria tua berjanggut panjang dan berjubah putih duduk di atasnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada sebuah tongkat kayu besar di tangannya. Dua puluh empat orang berdiri saling berhadapan di depan orang tua itu, sebagian mengenakan haori dan sebagian mengenakan lencana. Ishida berdiri di sebelah seorang pria berambut putih panjang. Ichigo berjalan maju dengan Rukia berjalan agak di belakangnya.

"Yamamoto Taicho," sapa Ichigo begitu dia tiba di hadapan si orangtua berjanggut putih panjang.

"Kurosaki Taicho, aku sudah menerima laporanmu mengenai penghapusan distrik Inuzuri," kata orangtua itu dengan suara berwibawa. "Apakah ini berarti kau telah melakukan perintah spesifik yang kuberikan padamu?" tanyanya. Sampai saat itu, Rukia tersembunyi dari pandangan Yamamoto karena tubuh tinggi Ichigo, tapi saat Ichigo melangkah ke samping, sosoknya bisa dilihat oleh siapapun di dalam ruangan.

---

**Hehehe, cliffhanger! Sorry bagi yang mikir kalo aku udah update! Berhubung liburan udah nyampe, chapter 2 bakal diupdate secepatnya (itu kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran aku bikin ceritanya kayak apa)! Okay, kasih tau pendapat kalian, folks! Sorry, ya! Bikin cerita baru tapi cuma sampe satu chapter… sekali lagi, gomenasai!**

**Ciao!**

**Oh, n pencet tombol ijo di bawah ini, ya! Please, please, please!!!!!**


	2. 1 12 Shirayuki Rukia: part II

**Hehehe, sorry, kemaren aku salah masukin chapter. Lagi suka baca The Twin Moons, jadinya aku salah masukin!**

**Summary: **

**Orang-orang memandangnya saat mereka berjalan melewatinya. Dia duduk bergeming di tempat dengan wajah tersembunyi dari pandangan. Gaunnya tampak seperti kolam air yang mengelilinginya, cantik sekali. Namun orang-orang itu memandangnya seakan dia monster. Ya, monster. Si gadis salju yang mengerikan.**

**Disclaimer:**

**KENAPA KALIAN MASIH HARUS TANYA???? BLEACH BUKAN PUNYAKUUUUUUU!!!!!!**

_Yuki Onna_

_Chapter 1_

_Kuchiki Rukia_

_Part 2_

Rukia merasa tidak enak dengan pandangan seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu (kecuali Ichigo) tertuju padanya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Tapi saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata seorang pria berambut cokelat bertampang baik hati, bulu kuduknya berdiri tiba-tiba, entah kenapa. Ada sesuatu yang melintas di mata pria itu, tapi lenyap begitu cepat sehingga Rukia merasa bahwa itu hanya bayangannya.

Dengan gugup Rukia menyadari bahwa pakaiannya tidak serapi sebelumnya. Ada kerutan di kimononya yang seputih salju dan rambutnya agak acak-acakan karena shunpo. Ingin rasanya meluruskan kerutan itu dan menyisir rambut hingga licin, tapi tentu saja dia tak bisa. Rukia hanya berdiri diam dengan wajah yang tidak kalah pasifnya dengan wajah siapapun di dalam ruangan. Pandangannya lurus tertuju ke mata pria tua di hadapannya, yang memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

Setelah beberapa menit, kesunyian terpecah.

"Dia akan berada di bawah pengawasanmu, Kapten Kurosaki," ultimatum Yamamoto terdengar seperti gaung di kejauhan bagi telinga Rukia. "dan kau tak akan menolak," Yamamoto menambahkan karena Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes. "karena ini adalah perintah resmi dariku dan para dewan." Dengan tampang marah, Ichigo menutup mulut walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan yang teramat sangat.

Rukia duduk di kamarnya sendirian. Kimononya yang robek sudah diganti dengan kimono biru muda yang cantik dengan gambar air terjun yang jatuh mengalir ke danau yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga indah. Langit biru dengan awan putih dan burung-burung camar menghiasi bagian atas kimono, sedangkan sebuah air terjun keperakan mengalir dari lutut menuju ke danau biru di bawahnya. Obinya berwarna merah terang. Rambutnya sudah disisir hingga halus seperti sutra dan jatuh tergerai di punggungnya. Siapapun yang memandangnya akan menganggapnya amat cantik.

Tapi dengan marah Rukia mengamati kamar dimana dia berada. Ruangan itu berbentuk lingkaran yang cukup luas, dengan tempat tidur besar bertiang empat dan berkelambu dengan lukisan seorang gadis cantik dengan borgol di tangannya. Tidak jauh dari tempat tidur itu, terdapat sebuah lemari besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani yang dipoles mengilat dan sebuah meja kerja dari kayu mahogani dengan rak yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Lantai kamar dilapisi oleh permadani mewah yang berwarna merah darah, sewarna dengan kelambu tempat-tidur dan gorden yang menyelubungi dua buah jendela kaca setinggi lima setengah meter. Temboknya dicat dengan warna krem dalam gradasi yang cocok sekali dengan perabot ruangan.

Rukia menggertakkan gigi. Tidak ada penjaga yang menjaga ruangan itu, tapi dia bisa mendeteksi dinding kido yang kuat mengelilingi kastil. Sedangkan di bawah, puluhan shinigami sedang bertugas, entah mereka berlatih, menjalankan perintah atasan, atau melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Namun mereka semua waspada karena mereka tahu Rukia akan berusaha meloloskan diri. Dengan kata lain, Rukia berada dalam penjara tanpa besi dan tanpa terali.

Ingin rasanya dia menghajar kapten strawwberry dengan sikat rambut.

"Ano, permisi Rukia-nee," sapa seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Rukia mendongak dan menatap si gadis. Gadis itu tampaknya baru berusia dua belas tahun. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat muda yang dikepang dan dihiasi dengan pita merah muda. Dia mengenakan kimono merah muda dengan obi biru dan di tangannya terdapat tumpukan kimono yang terbungkus _tatoshi_.

"Oh, masuklah, Yuzu-chan!"ujar Rukia cepat-cepat. Yuzu tersenyum dan berjalan masuk. Diletakkannya tumpukan kimono itu di tempat tidur di sebelah Rukia.

"Maukah kau membantuku menyiapkan makan malam, Rukia-nee? Please?" pinta Yuzu dengan wajah begitu berharap hingga Rukia tidak sanggup menolak.

"Eh, ya. Tentu saja!" jawab Rukia. Yuzu tersenyum gembira. Dengan cepat digandengnya Rukia dan diajaknya gadis yang lebih tua itu menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur.

"Astaga, dia mirip sekali dengan Hisana-chan. Bukan begitu, Byakuya-kun?" ujar seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan wajah ramah pada pria di sebelahnya yang berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Memang," jawab pria itu, Byakuya, dengan tenang.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa Yama-jii memerintahkan Ichigo-kun menangkap gadis itu," gumam si pria berambut putih.

"Tak ada yang tahu, Ukitake," jawab Ichigo. "tapi yang jelas, aku ingin tahu kenapa Rukia mirip sekali dengan Hisana-san."

"Namanya Rukia, bukan," ujar Byakuya dengan mata terpejam. Ichigo mengangguk. Dia dan Ukitake memandang Byakuya dengan pandangan heran yang berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat Byakuya berkata, "Dia mirip Hisana karena dia adalah putriku."

…

…

…

…

Ngiiiiing, ada nyamuk lewat.

"KAU PUNYA ANAK????" teriak Ukitake dan Ichigo bersamaan, tepat di telinga Byakuya.

_**Tatoshi: kertas yang biasa digunakan untuk membungkus kimono.**_

**Gomenasai! Tapi ini cuma sambungan chapter 1! Gomenasai sekali lagi!**

**Walopun pendek, tolong pencet tombol warna ijo di bawah ini, ya! Yak, bener! Yang di situ!**


	3. 2 Fourteenth Division

_**Bagi kalian yang telah me-review, kalian adalah pahlawan-pahlawanku!**_

_Yuki Onna_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Fourteenth Division_

"KAU PUNYA ANAK?" teriak Ukitake dan Ichigo bersamaan, tepat di telinga Byakuya.

Kemudian mereka pingsan.

-o0o-

Ichigo mendesah dan mengalihkan mata dari wajah dingin Kuchiki Rukia, namun dia masih bisa merasakan pandangan luar biasa dingin yang ditujukan padanya. Ichigo mengutuk Kapten Yamamoto dalam hati; bisa-bisanya si tua bangka itu menyuruhnya untuk mengasuh anak perempuan Byakuya. dan kakek-kakek brengsek itu tahu kalau Rukia itu anak salah satu Kaptennya!

Oh, Ichigo ingin sekali menghajar orang tua itu kalau dia bisa!

"Ada perlu apa, Kurosaki-Taicho?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata ungu violet yang indah itu. Selama sejenak, dunia berpusar di sekelilingnya dan dia mendapati dirinya di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Seireitei, tempat yang dingin dan luas. Ichigo bisa mendengar musik yang indah mengalun, bagaikan sebuah masterpiece seorang komposer.

_Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi penyair, eh, Ichigo?_, tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati dan dia mendapati dirinya kembali di hadapan Rukia, yang berdiri dengan kedua lengan disilangkan dan satu alis terangkat, menunggu.

Ichigo mendesah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Paman Byakuya itu ayahmu?" tanya Ichigo. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah dalam karena Rukia tidak segera menjawab.

"Karena Otou-sama memintaku untuk berjaga-jaga dan tidak memberikan namaku yang sebenarnya pada siapapun, kalau-kalau ada yang berniat memanfaatkanku atau keluargaku dengan nama itu," jawab Rukia ketus.

Ichigo bisa merasakan otot-otot rahangnya mengeras dalam usaha menahan diri supaya tidak membentak gadis salju itu.

"Well, _shortcake_," geram Ichigo. Dia bukan orang yang penyabar dan kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis. Rasa kemenangan menggeliat gembira dalam perutnya melihat sebelah mata Rukia berkedut menahan marah mendengar kata 'shortcake'. "Kau sudah ada di Seireitei dan tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan identitasmu. Ayahmu ada di sini, idiot. Dan karena aku ditugaskan sebagai pelindungmu, aku berhak untuk tahu siapa sebenarnya kau. Plus," Ichigo menambahkan dengan puas, walaupun nada kepuasan itu hanya diutarakannya dalam hati. "kalau aku yang menjagamu, takkan ada yang berani menyentuhmu," katanya dengan penuh kemenangan.

Rukia mendengus.

"Ha! Aku bisa keluar dari dinding kastilmu semudah mengambil permen dari bayi!" balas Rukia.

"Oh? Kau tidak mempertimbangkan apa jadinya kalau bayi itu nangis?" ejek Ichigo. Dia takkan kalah dalam argumen ini.

Rukia memutar bola mata dengan tampang lelah.

"Itu cuma kiasan, idiot!" jawabnya seakan dia sedang berusaha menjelaskan bahwa satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua pada anak balita yang kelewat emosional, membuat Ichigo menggigit bagian dalam pipinya agar tidak berteriak frustasi.

"Whatever. Ayo pergi," gumam Ichigo seraya melangkah menjauh. Rukia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menuju kuda Ichigo, Kaminari. Ichigo membiarkan Rukia naik lebih dahulu sebelum memanjat ke punggung kuda dan duduk di belakang gadis itu, walaupun dia tahu Rukia merasa tidak nyaman karena punggungnya tegang. Yah, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain karena semua kuda dipakai dan jarak yang akan mereka tempuh cukup jauh.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanya Rukia begitu Kaminari mulai berjalan dengan tenang, diikuti oleh kuda Ishida dan pasukannya.

"Tempat tinggal para anggota Divisi Empat Belas," jawab Ichigo singkat. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya. Ichigo bergeser sedikit di atas pelana supaya Rukia lebih nyaman, dan Rukia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bersandar pada Ichigo supaya dia tidak jatuh dari pelana. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka tidak begitu tegang lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan yang menenangkan, minus Keigo –salah satu anggota Ichigo yang mesum- dan Mizuiro –anggota Ichigo yang playboy- yang cekikikan di belakang mereka.

Untunglah Ishida tidak ikut tertawa karena dia sendiri berada dalam situasi yang sama dengan Ichigo. Di depannya, duduk Inoue Orihime, seorang gadis desa Inuzuri yang adalah teman Rukia. Dia telah diambil sebagai tawanan dan sekarang sedang sibuk bercerita pada Ishida tentang, eh, makanan-makanan _fantastis_nya, yang mencakup ramen-gurita-kecap-saus-tomat-ketimun-cokelat-dan-pasta-kacang-merah serta es krim-vanilla-campur-kecap-karamel-jeruk-sirup-stroberi-dan-pasta-kacang-merah dan berbagai makanan lain yang aneh-aneh.

…

…

…

Hoek…

…

…

…

Ichigo heran Ishida belum juga muntah, ditinjau dari wajahnya yang mulai berubah menjadi ungu dan Inoue yang terus bertanya apakah Ishida sedang sakit.

-o0o-

Mereka berkuda melewati pepohonan rapat di kedua sisi jalan setapak selama hampir setengah jam sebelum pepohonan mulai jarang dan digantikan oleh sebuah tanah lapang dengan beberapa rumah petani. Ternak-ternak mereka sedang merumput di lapangan hijau yang ditumbuhi sedikit pepohonan, cukup jauh dari ladang-ladang mereka, namun juga tidak begitu jauh. Ichigo menyapa beberapa wanita tua yang sedang memerah sapi mereka, dan wanita-wanita itu membalas dengan gaya keibuan mereka, seakan mereka telah mengenal Ichigo seumur hidup mereka, Rukia memperhatikan dengan senyuman kecil.

Sekitar lima belas menit setelah mereka melewati rumah terakhir, Rukia mulai bosan dengan jalanan kering kerontang yang tiada habisnya. Dia mulai merindukan pepohonan hijau yang sejuk dengan batang-batang mereka yang berwarna cokelat tua, cokelat muda, dan putih. Dia juga merindukan pepohonan pinus yang tumbuh di hutan tidak begitu jauh dari desa Inuzuri, dimana dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Orihime jika tidak sedang sendirian.

Namun akhirnya mereka sampai di depan deretan gerbang-gerbang Shinto yang berwarna merah. Ichigo turun dari kuda lebih dahulu dan membantu Rukia untuk turun. Para prajurit turun dari kuda mereka, dan beberapa mengambil tali kekang kuda lain dan menggiring mereka ke istal.

Ichigo berjalan di antara gerbang-gerbang itu dengan Rukia di sampingnya serta Ishida, Orihime serta sisa pasukan di belakangnya. Rukia berjalan agak rapat di sisi Ichigo karena dia selalu takut berjalan di bawah gerbang Shinto. Para penduduk desa selalu mengecamnya sebagai monster yang kotor sehingga berjalan di tempat yang suci selalu membuatnya agak gemetar. Ichigo menyadari ini namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa tempat tinggal kalian jauh sekali dari Seireitei?" tanya Rukia.

"Tempat tinggal ini hanya disediakan bagi para anggota divisi yang memilih ketenangan ketimbang keributan yang tiada habisnya di Seireitei, atau bagi mereka yang tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di Seireitei. Tapi kami punya gerbang Senkaimon yang akan mengantarkan kami ke barak Divisi Empat Belas jika terjadi keadaan darurat," jelas Ichigo.

"Kalau ada gerbang Senkaimon kenapa kita naik kuda?" tanya Rukia, tiba-tiba merasa jengkel. Ichigo menyeringai.

"Karena gerbang itu hanya dibuka untuk keadaan darurat. Kalau ingin cepat-cepat, kita bisa pakai shunpo tapi aku ragu kau mau melakukan itu lagi dalam waktu singkat," jawabnya. Rukia menutup mulut dan memalingkan wajah dengan dongkol. Seringai Ichigo bertambah lebar. Rukia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada rendah yang tidak berhasil Ichigo tangkap, membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku bilang," kata Rukia seraya menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan meremehkan. "kasihan orang-orang yang ingin ketenangan ini. Bukannya kalau ada kau, keributan selalu terjadi, Kapten Jeruk Maha Kuasa?"

Ishida tergelak dan Ichigo berusaha menenangkan monster mengamuk yang menjerit-jerit dan memberontak dengan berang di hatinya.

Tidak berhasil.

"Kamu… ini…," geram Ichigo, siap mencekik Rukia dengan kedua tangannya kalau saja tidak ditahan Ishida, Keigo dan Mizuiro.

"Sabar, Ichigo! Tidak boleh melukai cewek!" seru Ishida.

"Ne, ne, Kurosaki-kun! Jangan begitu pada pacarmu!" Mizuiro menasihati, membuatnya menerima pukulan di bagian belakang kepala dari Ichigo.

"Ichigo, tahan saja untuk nanti malam! Kau akan bisa melampiaskan semuanya saat kalian-"

BUAK

Apapun yang ingin Keigo katakan tak pernah terucap karena tinju Ichigo sudah mengenai wajahnya lebih dahulu dan melemparnya ke pohon terdekat, membuat pohon itu patah menjadi dua sehingga Keigo terjatuh ke tanah.

"_**U-ru-sai…**_"

"Oh, astaga, haruskah kusembuhkan dia?" tanya Orihime dengan nada khawatir. Ditatapnya Keigo yang terbaring pingsan di tanah dengan hidung dalam posisi aneh dan mata lebam dengan kekhawatiran di mata abu-abunya yang polos.

"Tidak perlu, Inoue-san," jawab Ishida seraya terkekeh. "Bajingan itu akan selalu bangun, tidak peduli sekeras apapun atau sesering apapun dia menerima pukulan." Orihime menggigit bibirnya dengan tampang tidak yakin, namun mengangguk dan berbalik menatap Ishida yang masih memegangi Ichigo.

"Bitch! Awas kau. Begitu tanggung jawabku diangkat, aku akan membunuhmu!," geram Ichigo. Dia tampak marah, namun Rukia tidak pernah kehilangan ketenangannya. Dia balas menatap ke mata Ichigo yang berwarna cokelat cemerlang dan tersenyum senang.

"Oh? Kau yakin ayahku tidak akan membunuhmu lebih dahulu?" tanya Rukia dengan ceria, membuat Ichigo menggeram rendah jauh di tenggorokannya.

Suara tawa seorang gadis memecahkan perhatian mereka. Rukia menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang gadis tinggi berambut hitam pendek dan bermata cerah berjalan ke arah mereka dalam pakaian shinigami. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan dunia begitu ingin membuatnya gembira. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis yang lebih pendek, mungkin tingginya sama dengan Rukia. Rambutnya juga berwarna hitam, namun tidak seperti gadis yang satunya, rambutnya panjang hingga ke pinggang dan sebagian diikat dengan pita putih dengan hiasan kristal. Matanya berwarna biru cemerlang seperti batu safir, dan dia cantik. Dia tertawa di sebelah si gadis berambut pendek, namun tidak sekeras temannya. Ditatapnya Rukia dengan satu alis terangkat, namun pandangannya tidak dingin melainkan ingin tahu.

"Ne, Ichigo-Taicho, siapa ini?" tanya gadis itu seraya menunjuk Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia, tawanan dari Inuzuri," jawab Ichigo dengan nada tak peduli.

"Kuchiki?"

"Dia anak Paman Byakuya."

"HAH?"

"Yeah, aku tahu. Sulit dipercaya."

"Lebih seperti tak mungkin!," si rambut pendek nimbrung. Ichigo hanya mengangguk, kemudian menganggukkan kepala ke arah si rambut panjang.

Gadis itu tersenyum, melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia, diikuti si rambut pendek.

"Aku Mikazuki Megumi, sepupu Wortel!," katanya seraya tersenyum. Rukia dengan otomatis tahu siapa yang dimaksudkannya sebagai 'Wortel' dan balas menyeringai. Gadis yang satunya melingkarkan lengan di sekitar pundak Rukia dan berbicara dengan riang.

"Hei, hei, hei, jangan lupakan aku!," katanya dengan wajah cemberut, kemudian dia menyeringai lagi. "Arisawa Tatsuki, kursi ketiga divisi empat belas. Satu-satunya yang berani mendorong Kapten kurang kerjaan ini ke danau. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Rukia tidak segan-segan menjabat tangan mereka. Orang-orang di Divisi Empat Belas tampaknya adalah orang-orang yang baik, tidak seperti kebanyakan shinigami yang dia lihat di sekitar Inuzuri. "Kuchiki Rukia. Senang bertemu dengan kalian!," dia berkata.

Ishida akhirnya melepaskan Ichigo, yang terus saja meronta-ronta. Dikibaskannya debu dari jubah kaptennya dengan wajah cemberut yang lebih dalam dari biasanya. Dia berdiri tepat di belakang Rukia dengan wajah menghadap ke arah samping sehingga Rukia hanya bisa melihat separuh wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di Divisi Empat Belas," Ichigo bergumam.

-o0o-

**Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga! Aku berhasil meng-update dua fanfic dalam dua hari! kyaaaaa!**

**Tapi aku nggak tahu kalian suka chapter ini apa nggak…**

**Kasih tau aku, ya!**


End file.
